In recent years, a technique for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) by using a semiconductor thin film (having a thickness of approximately several nanometers to several hundred nanometers) formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. Thin film transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as ICs or electro-optical devices, and prompt development of thin film transistors that are to be used as switching elements in image display devices, in particular, is being pushed. Various metal oxides are used for a variety of applications.
Some metal oxides have semiconductor characteristics. Examples of such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics include tungsten oxide, tin oxide, indium oxide, and zinc oxide. Thin film transistors in which channel formation regions are formed of such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics are known (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-123861
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-096055